Maintenance and beautification of a golf course not only requires knowledge of the golf course terrain and grassy fairways but also the scientific understanding of the nature and type of grass used on the fairways and the roughs adjacent the traps. Sand bunkers, or sand traps as they are often called, are integral parts of practically every golf course and require special attention in their design, location and configuration aimed at increasing challenge to golfers. Green keepers and maintenance crews frequently spend considerable time in maintaining the sand bunkers and attempting to preserve the configuration and aesthetics of the bunkers, often at increased costs. It is a matter of common experience that heavy rain washes down the sides of the bunker, and golfers, animals and golf maintenance equipment entering and leaving a bunker aggravate damage to the bunker borders, thus requiring frequent repairs. Bunker border refers to that area where the sand within the bunker meets the soil and the sod surrounding the bunker.
Maintenance of sand bunkers has received its share of attention in the prior art as is evidenced by several patents and publications which relate to solutions to this problem. One such publication is Publication No. U.S. 2004/0156679 A1 issued Aug. 12, 2004, in the name of Christopher Jenkins, titled “Method And Material For Preventing Erosion And Maintaining Playability Of Golf Course Sand Bunkers”. This publication discloses the use of a geotextile liner which comprises a first non-woven water-permeable liner configured to maintain sand in place within the bunker, and a second water-permeable backing layer secured to the first layer for preventing downward migration of sand through the liner as well as preventing upward migration of weeds, rocks, and other contaminants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,345 issued Oct. 2, 1990 to Hurley et al. discloses a system for constructing golf course traps. A liner is used to cover the sides and bottom of the bunker to catch rainwater and convey it out of the bunker in order to prevent erosion of the bunker borders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,231 issued Apr. 28, 1992 to Peter Rausch for “Embankment Block” discloses an embankment block having a framelike design for construction of embankment structure on which plants can be planted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,542 issued Oct. 13, 1992 to Oscar H. Klenert for “Retaining-Earth Module, System And Method” discloses the use of stacked concrete row of blocks to form a retaining wall filled with sand or earth to control erosion. The concrete blocks are fastened to each other by pins or bolts located at the sides, and aligned side notches at the top to permit to insertion of individual blocks of a higher row of blocks.
So far as is known no system or assembly has been found entirely suitable for installation along sand bunkers, specifically the perimeter edges where the sand meets the surrounding soil and turfgrass, to maintain the stability and configuration of the bunker border without resorting to the time consuming, laborious and expensive maintenance which are prevalent in maintaining golf courses bunkers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system which is designed uniquely for installation alongside borders of sand bunkers to prevent erosion and damage due to traffic and to maintain the stability and configuration of the bunker borders.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of maintaining the structural stability of bunker borders and retaining their configurations.
The foregoing and other objects and features of this invention will be understood and appreciated from the ensuing detailed description of the invention and the several drawings which form parts of this application.